Remembering the Storm
by Allanna Stone
Summary: After telling Gordan that she witnessed the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Selina is sent to live with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth as a part of witness protection service.
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering the Storm**

**I do not own Gotham.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After telling Gordan that she witnessed the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Selena is sent to live with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth as a part of witness protection service.**

Selena stepped out of the Mercedes Bentz, ignoring Alfred's offered hand and stared at Wayne manor. The estate was bigger then she'd expected- but then again she had been keeping watch over the boy- Bruce. He had her curiosity locked up in a box that only he had the key to and as a result, she wanted to know more about him.

"Miss Selena?"

She shook herself and followed the kindly butler inside, where he mouth dropped at the rich furnishing and fine woodwork finishing.

"Alfred?"

Selena didn't even jump at the voice which called out from behind her. She turned her head and felt her heart leap as the boy- _Bruce_- came from another room, with a shy smile on his face.

"Ah, there you are, Master Bruce, I was beginning to think that you caught that dreadful Ebola virus that has been going around," the butler chuckled. Bruce just ignored the older man's teasing and stuck out his hand for Selena to shake.

"I'm Bruce, Bruce Wayne," he introduced himself with a sad twinkle in his eyes.

"Call me Kat," was all that she said with a tight and firm handshake before returning to staring about the manor with wonder.

"Master Bruce, would it be alright with you if I placed Miss Selena in the bedroom next to yours?" the butler asked his young charge, already knowing what the answer would be.

"That's fine," he told his guardian, watching as Selena walked over to a cabinet with miniature eggs figurines lock up inside.

"Wow…" she whistled.

"My mom collected copies of _Fabergé eggs,_" Bruce explained to her.

"I like that one," Selena pointed out a pretty egg with miniature pink roses with green leaves with covered the egg in diamond shaped patterns.

"That's the Rose Trellis egg," Bruce explained.

"My mother loved pink roses," Selena said dreamily. "She had a garden out back and every spring and summer it would explode with pretty pink roses…"

She realized what she was saying and clammed up, refusing to look Bruce in the eye.

Bruce watched the confusing you girl in front of him with questions banging around in his head. To be completely honest, he didn't know what to expect when Alfred drove up to Wayne manor with Selena Kyle. He half expected a scared little girl, not this mysterious girl who reminded him of a cat with her feline grace and silent way she moved about.

"Which one is your favorite?" she suddenly asked him.

"That one- it's called 'The Hen with the Sapphire Pendant'," he answered her with a bright smile, one that Selena couldn't help but return. She peeked at the gold egg, which stood on a small tripod pedestal with chased lion paw feet.

"Where's the sapphire?" she asked.

"I'll show you." Bruce took a key from his pocket and opened the cabinet, reaching inside to carefully pick up the egg and wind a tiny key on the bottom. The egg opened and the shell parted to show off a tiny hen made entirely of sapphires, which Selena realized was a necklace.

"Mother wore it whenever it would snow," Bruce told her with a small smile, placing the trinket back into it's place on the shelf before picking up Selena's favorite and winding the key at the bottom of it.

"Here, hold it," he told her. Selena gingerly took the fragile artifact and gasped as the shell opened to reveal a diamond necklace and a tiny cameo, also made of diamonds.

"Wow…" Selena breathed, inspecting the work of art. "It's so beautiful."

"Thanks," Bruce told her, watching as she carefully placed the egg back into its place on the shelf and stepping back as Bruce locked up the cabinet.

Selena stuffed her hands into the pockets of her ratty hoodie and stood there awkwardly as Bruce shifted from foot to foot.

Alfred appeared just then.

"How does an early dinner sound, Master Bruce, Miss Selena?" he asked.

"Sounds good," Bruce told his guardian to which Selena's stomach rumbled loudly. "Not to be rude but when was the last time you ate anything?"

Selena shrugged, suddenly shy.

"I'll cook tonight- how does burger and fries sound, Selena?" Bruce asked, leading her into a small dining room with a spacious kitchen attached.

"Yum," she answered, watching as the orphan went into the kitchen and started to pull stuff from the pantry and freezer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remembering the Storm**

**I do not own Gotham.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After telling Gordan that she witnessed the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Selena is sent to live with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth as a part of witness protection service.**

Selina wolfed down three burgers and half a pan of fries, not caring if her manners were atrocious. All she cared about was getting food into her empty belly.

Bruce and Alfred didn't say anything to the thirteen year old girl as she ate, instead choosing to eat their own plates empty.

"That was good," she finally stated with a lazy grin after pushing her plate away and leaning back in her chair.

"Want some more? I made a dozen burgers in case you wanted more," Bruce offered, standing to take her plate into the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm good- you make a fine chef!" she smiled up at him.

"Thanks, my mom taught me every trick in the book when it comes to cooking and baking…" Bruce trailed off with a sad look in his eyes as he took the plates into the kitchen.

The girl looked at the grainwork in the table awkwardly as Alfred cleared his throat.

"Would you like me to show you to your room, Miss Selina?" the butler asked her kindly as she stood.

"I'll do it, besides, it's about time for me to retire for the night anyways," Bruce told him before she could open her mouth. "Come on Kat, we can watch a movie in the upstairs den until we fall asleep."

"What movies do you have?" Selina asked as she followed Bruce up the stairs and down a hallway.

"All kinds- mom like romance and adventure, dad liked horror and mysteries." The sad look was in Bruce's eyes and he looked down.

"And you?" Selina jumped in. "What kind of movies do you like?"

"Action- I'm really Marvel," he answered. "What about you?"

"Never seen one," she shrugged.

"Never?" Bruce looked at her with a flabbergasted look on his face.

"I never had the money," Selina told him.

Bruce looked away with shame reddening his face.

"Here's the hall bathroom if you want to shower," he told her, changing the subject quickly. "I'll find you something to wear until you get more clothes, okay?"

"Thanks," Selina smiled at him.

"There's a bathroom in my room- the den is at the end of the hallway," he told her. "We'll meet up there after we're finished getting ready for the night, okay?"

Selina was halfway through showering when she heard the bathroom door open. She poked her head out from the stall and saw Bruce placing folded clothes onto the toilet, his back to her the entire time before vanishing out the door.

_What a strange boy_, she thought, remembering the men on the street who would ravish a girl's body if it showed enough skin. But then again, Bruce wasn't from the gutters like herself had been.

She dried off and slipped into an oversized shirt and some knit pants that must've been too small for Bruce and heading over to the den. When she entered, she saw Bruce standing with his back to her, staring at the wall stuffed with shelves of DVDs.

Suddenly feeling mischievous, Selina snunk up before him and tickled his ribcage, biting back a laugh as he yelped loudly.

"Did I hear a scream?" Alfred asked, appearing with a bowl of popcorn and two soft drinks.

"No, it was a yelp," Bruce muttered, throwing a glare at Selina, which she dodged with a smirk. "I selected a few movies- you choose which ones you want to watch Kat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Remembering the Storm**

**I do not own Gotham.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After telling Gordan that she witnessed the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Selena is sent to live with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth as a part of witness protection service.**

Selina woke up in the middle of the night with a start. What had woken her?

Then she heard it.

Whimpers coming from the bedroom next to hers.

She swung her legs out of bed and stepped out into the hallway, where the cries only got louder. She followed them into Bruce's room, where the young boy was thrashing in his bed.

"Bruce?" she half whispered, half called out as she crept over to his bed to shake him awake. But just as she touched his shoulder, his fist pumped up, knocking her square on the jaw. With a startled screech, she went down.

Selina's scream was loud enough to wake Bruce up.

"Kat?" he asked sleepily before putting two and two together.

"Having a nightmare?" she asked dryly, perching herself at the foot of his bed, his hand itching to inspect the bruise she'd have by morning's dawning.

"I was," he confessed before switching on the bedside lamp and taking her head in his hands to inspect the damage he inflicted upon her. Selina forced herself not to flinch at his touch and instead found a faint freckle on his cheek to stare at. "Kat, I'm so-"

"Don't say it," she warned him. "I'd gotten worse that a little bruise."

"Like what?" he asked her softly, her face still in his hands.

Selina turned her face away from him.

"I don't want to talk about it, the past is in the past," she mumbled before yawning.

"Why don't you sleep in here with me?" Bruce asked her, to which she nodded, rubbing her eyes with one hand as she stretched out on the bed next to Bruce.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" she asked him once the room was dark again. "I'll start. What's your favorite color?"

"Green," answered Bruce. Selina could hear the smile in his voice. "Yours?"

"I like purple best," she answered.

"Noted," Bruce commented, pretending to scribble it down on his hand. Selina swatted at him and giggled. "Okay, favorite animal?"

"Cats," she purred.

"Dolphins for me," he told her.

"Favorite mythical creature?" They continued the game until both Selina and Bruce drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remembering the Storm**

**I do not own Gotham.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After telling Gordan that she witnessed the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Selena is sent to live with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth as a part of witness protection service.**

Bruce and Selina woke up the following morning by the curtains being thrown open.

"I see you're both still wearing your clothes, so I have no reason to be concerned," came the dry voice of Alfred as Bruce and Selina both blinked sleepily. Sometime in the night, Bruce had placed his arms around Selina and she had snuggled up next to him.

Bruce turned tomato red while Selina stretched in a catlike manner, working out all the kinks from sleeping so soundly.

"Good morning to you too, Alfred," was all she said before climbing over Bruce to jump out of bed and bend over in half with her fingers interlocked.

The butler only chuckled at her before announcing that breakfast would be served in fifteen minutes.

Breakfast was awkward, with the older man glancing to his ward and the young street thief every few minutes. Selina ate as much as her stomach could hold while the orhan picked at his meal.

"Hey Bruce, if you're not going to eat that, can I have it?" she suddenly piped up, her plate empty.

He looked up and stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth.

"I'm eating, I'm eating!" was the muffled response from his mouth as he crammed food in his mouth.

"Miss Selina, I took the liberty of calling a few clothing boutiques to arrange appointments for you to buy some new clothes," the butler said calmly.

"But I haven't a cent to my name!" Selina protested weakly as Bruce smiled at her.

"Consider it a gift from me," he told her. "How does nine o'clock this evening sound? It'll just be us and a few store employees- no one you'll have to worry about."

Selina felt somewhat calmed.

"And also I was thinking that maybe today we could search the online catalogs to see if there's anything that catches your eye," he continued before seeing the puzzled look on her face. "My mom has two goddaughters who visit on holidays and summer vacations- I have to put up with their endless giggling and gossip."

"And let us not forget about the time when you played fashion show with them!" Alfred teased his young ward, biting back a chuckle as he in response turned a deep cherry red.

"I kinda have to keep up with the latest styling trends so that I can understand what they're talking about," he mumbled in embarrassment.

Selina giggled.

"I think it's cute," she told him.

"I do believe that there are pictures somewhere," Alfred continued on. By now, Bruce resembled a sunburnt lobster more than the heir to the Wayne fortune.

The street thief only chuckled all the more.

After breakfast, Bruce took Selina up to his personal study and opened up his laptop, telling her that he took the liberty of asking the salespeople to pull a few items that he thought she might like. Selina was touched at his generosity and caring nature- despite the fact of not even knowing him for twenty four hours, he was already treating her like a sister.

Selina always wanted a sibling, and this is what she imagined it to be like, only better than all her wild dreams could make come true.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remembering the Storm**

**I do not own Gotham.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After telling Gordan that she witnessed the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Selena is sent to live with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth as a part of witness protection service.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chappie. As per usual, read and leave a review!**

Later that evening, Alfred drove Bruce and Selina to the fancy part of Gotham's shopping district, where the girl saw that almost all of the businesses were closed for the night.

"Come now," Alfred quickly hearded the two youngsters into the first shop, which specialized in clothing for teen girls.

"Ah, welcome! You must be Bruce Wayne!" gushed a young man with a slight French accent and a big smile, coming over from behind the counter to unlock the door and let them in. once the trio was inside, he closed the blinds and led them over to a seating area. "What's your name, doll?"

"Call me Kat," she answered, liking the man's girlish nature at once.

After telling him what she liked (jeans and sneakers) and what she didn't like (lace and frills), he bustled off to find some things for her to try on.

Selina leaned back in the plush chair she was lounging in and searched the room for escapes, an old habit that refused to die hard.

Bruce saw her anxious eyes darting about and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Relax, Jean is harmless, a bit strange but harmless," he murmured softly into her ear.

Selina smiled at him and a few moments later, Jean came back with a tall stack of hangers in arm.

The girl tried on several different styles, mostly to see what cut and fit she did and didn't like. She found herself in love with skater dresses so Bruce had Jean set aside about a dozen different colors for Selina to pick from. Selina also leaned heavily towards darker colors, tripped while walking in her first pair of heels, and was asked about bras, a subject that made Bruce turn cherry red and Alfred to stutter a bit.

"Never had the need to wear one- I'm flatter than a pancake," she answered without batting an eye.

"I hate to break it to you hun, but you're at least a B cup," Jean told her. "Tell you what- I'll call the Victoria's Secret down the way and have one of their lovely little ladies come over to measure and fit you, okay?"

Selina glanced over at Bruce and Alfred, who both avoided her eyes, and nodded to Jean, who scuttled over to the phone.

After being fitted and declared a B34 cup, Selina had a dozen new bras and fresh underwear added to her cart. She almost fainted at the amount of money that Bruce spent on clothes for her at one store but scolded herself, reminding herself that he could afford to indulge her.

At one point, Selina felt like she was sleepwalking; the only thing she was aware of was Bruce's arms her shoulders as he steered her back to the car.


End file.
